metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Biosphere/Items
These are the items that appeared in the Biosphere. Major Items Diffusion Beam The Diffusion Beam is obtained by defeating a trio of FG-1000 robots on Samus' first trip to the Biosphere. Space Jump/Screw Attack Samus will activate the Space Jump and the Screw Attack without authorization while chasing the unknown Galactic Federation trooper. It is activated upon discovering that the bridge to the entrance of the Bioweapon Research Center was retracted and the Terminal on her side was destroyed. Seeker Missile Launcher The Seeker Missile Launcher is obtained while returning from the Bioweapon Research Center. It is obtained by defeating the Rhedogian in the "confrontation room". Energy Tank In Experiment Floor 3, a sliding platform exists along the left wall close to the exit door. Samus must ride the platform (taking care to kill Reos that attack) to its end and navigate a complex network of Morph Ball tunnels to reach the Energy Tank. Energy Parts Energy Part 1 From the King Kihunter's chamber in the Biological Experiment Floor, Samus will find the Energy Part in a tunnel straight ahead. She will find the entrance to the tunnel up the slope on the right and in the left wall. Energy Part 2 From the north exit of the "grand tree room", Samus must use the Grapple Beam to reach the cliff in the "jungle hallway". From there, she must Space Jump to the alcove above the exit door, and destroy a small crate to attain the Part. Energy Part 3 In one of the corners of the Subterranean Control Room is a Desbrachian shield. After killing it, the Energy Part can be found in the chamber it was guarding. Energy Part 4 While a longer route involving pipes from the Observation Room and then the Grapple Beam can lead to this Part, Samus can also simply go up to the northern exit of the room and Space Jump to the ledge with the Part. Energy Part 5 Samus must return to the top ledge of the Swamp Zone where she fought the first Groganch. From here, she must Space Jump around to reach a platform. A sensor is on the wall here, activating it will deploy three platforms from the wall on the right. Samus must scale them quickly as they retract after a time to reach the Part. The Shinespark and Space Jump can also be used in tandem, without activating the sensor. E-Recovery Tank This can only be obtained after Samus' return to the BOTTLE SHIP. Returning to the massive catwalk leading to the now sealed off Biosphere Test Area, Samus will need to deploy a Power Bomb. After killing the Desbrachian that is summoned, Samus can go through the hatch it guarded to find the E-Recovery Tank. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 After Samus's first encounter with Griptians in the rainforest, she will reach this Tank through a tunnel in the wall of the next corridor. Missile Tank 2 In the first room with a Holographic Generator after encountering little birdie, Samus must power down the generator to reveal this Tank on a metallic platform. Missile Tank 3 Beyond the Observation Room is an unimportant "Geemer-infested corridor". After clearing them out, either by triggering a sensor to gas them or killing them outright, the Tank can be found in a small chamber inside the wall. Missile Tank 4 Immediately following the sequence in the "Ghalmanian shaft", Samus will find a hidden tunnel at the top. The Tank is at the end. Missile Tank 5 In an "illuminated corridor" soon after the elevator shaft, Samus will find another tunnel in the wall leading to this Tank. Missile Tank 6 Through a tunnel in the large observation deck of the Observation Room. Getting this is risky, as Samus may slide down a slope through a hole and fail to get the Tank. The Spring Ball is effective at obtaining the Tank. If she falls, a well-timed Bomb Jump will bring her back up. Missile Tank 7 Clearing the rubbish in the Scrap Block will reveal a tunnel into the wall of the adjacent long dirt tunnel, through which this Tank is accessible. Missile Tank 8 While ascending the Biological Experiment Floor, Samus will find the Tank on a ledge below the main spiral leading to the top. Missile Tank 9 In the room where Samus self-authorizes the Space Jump and Screw Attack, she can fall down into the pit and roll through a tunnel on the left to reach this Tank. Missile Tank 10 Samus must plunge into the water-filled tank and kill a Whipvine to unblock the tunnel with this Tank. Missile Tank 11 This is in the large water-filled room with rising and falling water levels. The Tank is in a tunnel in the corner of the far end of the room. Missile Tank 12 In a damaged elevator shaft inhabited by Geemers (close to the first Groganch's room). Samus must use Search View to find a small crate on the ceiling and destroy the crate to obtain the Tank. Missile Tank 13 In the same room as Energy Part 2, Samus will find this Tank at the top of the mountain she needs to pass. The Tank is hidden in a small crate in a camouflaged tunnel on the right of the cliff. Missile Tank 14 This item may not be possible to obtain until after Samus's return to the BOTTLE SHIP. In the "confrontation room" where the Ghalmanians are first fought, Samus must latch onto a Grapple Point and pull out of the main chamber, where she will find the Tank in a small crate. Missile Tank 15 In the long dirt tunnel leading to the Subterranean Control Room, Samus must Shinespark up a shaft and then drop down onto a ledge, where the Tank is in a small crate. Missile Tank 16 At the end of the jungle environment. Samus must disable a holographic generator to reveal the industrialized scenery, destroy a Super Missile obstacle and Space Jump to the opened alcove to reach the Tank. Missile Tank 17 Samus must Shinespark through a hole in the ceiling of the lower "Ghalmanian shaft", outside the elevator shaft (the Shinespark can be built up in the corridor behind it). Once she reaches the top, she must drop back down and grab a ledge halfway down the shaft on the left. The Tank is in a small crate. Missile Tank 18 In the same corridor as Missile Tank 5, behind a Super Missile blast shield on the left. Missile Tank 19 Back in the Breeding Room area, Samus must dismantle a Super Missile blast shield in the "double-sided corridor", and then Shinespark up the shaft in the adjacent stairwell o find the Tank on a higher ledge. Missile Tank 20 A Blast Shield in a "multi-door hallway" will open after Samus's return to the BOTTLE SHIP. Kick Climbing up a shaft will get Samus to this Tank underneath an elaborate tree. Missile Tank 21 From the bottom of the "rainforest" where Samus encountered little birdie, Samus must run up the slippery slope. From there, she must slide back down and launch a Super Missile at a blast shield on the ceiling to reveal a Grapple Point. She must then run back up, once again slide down and grapple onto the point, which will bring her into a hidden chamber. Missile Tank 22 Samus must speed run up the spiraling walkway in the "grand tree room", and Shinespark at the dead end of the spiral to reach the Tank. Missile Tank 23 In the same submerged corridor as Missile Tank 10, Samus must run through the water with the Gravity Feature (shooting any Skultera in her way) and penetrate a metal grate guarding the Tank. Missile Tank 24 Through the Navigation Booth close to the first Groganch's room is an L-shaped hallway inhabited by Zeros and Kihunters. The Space Jump must be used to claim this Tank in an alcove above the exit around the corner. Missile Tank 25 In the observation area of the Swamp Zone, Samus must go through the door on the right and move into the next corridor. When she spots a sensor, she must activate it so that part of the glass wall will open and give her access to the Tank. Missile Tank 26 The final Missile Tank in the Biosphere is situated on a high ledge in the room before the Biosphere Test Area. In Experiment Floor 3, Samus must speed run on the track through a wall in a cliff, and continue running until she conveniently reaches the Tank's ledge. Accel Charge Through a tunnel where Groganches can be seen, Samus will come to a ruined lounge. She must go into the ladies' restroom from here, and she will find the Charge in the far-left stall. Category:Biosphere Category:Lists of items by area